


Случайностей не бывает

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Иногда жизнь подкидывает удивительно неловкие совпадения.





	Случайностей не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *  
  
Наверно, госпожа Марианна Капуль-Гизайль считалась привлекательной женщиной. Наверно, у нее даже был по-своему приятный характер. Наверно, в другой ситуации Джастин обратил бы внимание на ее кокетливо опущенные ресницы, тщательно уложенные темные вьющиеся волосы и глубокое декольте. Но то в другой ситуации.  
  
— …вторая семья! Вы не представляете, как это мерзко! — Марианна картинно пустила слезу, и Джастин любезно пододвинул ей пачку бумажных платочков. Всегда нужны — женщины часто плачут. Интересно, они серьезно думают, что слезы помогут им в бракоразводном процессе? Конкретно в этом — очень сомнительно. Судя по всему, тот еще муженек достался — как выяснилось, жил на две семьи, во второй у него еще и дети обнаружились. А если окажется, что другой брак заключен раньше…  
  
Джастин задумался, мысленно набрасывая примерный план работы, а Марианна все распиналась о неверности мужа и о том, через что ей пришлось пройти. Учитывая, что у нее костюм тысяч за двадцать таллов и Джастин знает этот бренд — да-а-а, вот уж, действительно, бедняжка. И что она ему все глазки строит? Создатель, ну вот будто ей что-то даст, если он на нее западет. Джастин даже сыграть такое не сможет, даже худо-бедно. Ну не стоит у него на женщин, вот вообще никак.  
  
Хорошо, что он давно научился сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица при любом раскладе. Или, как вариант, любезно улыбаться. А то отец бы сказал, что подобные мысли в адрес клиентов — непозволительны. Впрочем, к кошкам их — и мысли, и клиентов. Мог бы переиграть прошлое, не пошел бы на юриста по семейному праву. Только не переиграешь: любимый отец отказался оплачивать учебу по другой специальности, пришлось согласиться. Работа откровенно неинтересная, и это мягко сказано. Зато достаточно денежная, и он в ней хорошо.  
  
— Итак, — подвел итог Джастин, стараясь не слишком заметно поглядывать на часы. Рабочий день почти закончился, и слава Создателю! — Мы с вами поступим, как я предложил, тогда у нас появится шанс. Но только если вы сделаете все в точности, как…  
  
— Конечно! — Марианна охотно кивнула, стиснув в руках модную сумку пастельных тонов. Джастин постарался не думать о том, что знает и этот бренд тоже и ему нравятся такие вещи. На работе нельзя о представлять такое. Интересно, насколько бы изумилась Марианна, скажи он, что у него в шкафу где-то завалялась похожая сумка? Купил, так сказать, по молодости еще несколько лет назад. В Талиге, правда, не носил — приберег для отпуска в Гайифе. Джастин улыбнулся Марианне, отгоняя воспоминания.  
  
— Тогда встретимся через два дня, госпожа Капуль-Гизайль.  
  
— Марианна, просто Марианна для вас.  
  
— Марианна, — еще и руку галантно поцеловать. Не любил он это дело, зато как эффективно действует на клиентов женского пола!  
  
— Спасибо, господин Придд, вы так любезны!  
  
— Не стоит, — вежливо улыбнуться, закрыть за ней дверь… и рухнуть нафиг в кресло. Задолбали. Вроде день перед выходными, а как назло всех разобрало. Осеннее обострение скандальных разводов? Судя по тому, сколько заявок привалило — да. Ну, зато денег прибавится, и можно будет съездить куда-нибудь зимой.  
  
Джастин посмотрел на часы, покосился на бумаги на столе. Может, и правда ну его? Ничего ведь не произойдет, если он уйдет сегодня раньше на десять минут? Есть у кого-то возражения? Нет? Вот и славно.  
  
* * *  
  
Джастин занимался бракоразводными делами уже почти семь лет, не считая практики, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что любви не существует. А существуют люди, которые сначала делят постель, а потом имущество. Но никак не любовь. Иногда ему казалось, что любовь в том возвышенном смысле, который ей обычно придается, встречается лишь в поэмах Дидериха и сонетах Веннена, а никак не в реальности. В реальности все гораздо и проще, и запутаннее.  
  
Взять хотя бы его самого. Днем — уважаемый юрист, в строгом костюме, с собранными в аккуратный хвост волосами. Ничего лишнего, запонки на рукавах и вычищенные до блеска туфли. Сама любезность, пунктуальность и дисциплина. Отец был бы доволен. Он и доволен — он же знает только эту часть его жизни. В другую Джастин не пускает никого.  
  
Потому что вечером весь этот напускной лоск отправлялся к Леворукому.  
  
Вечер — его время. Можно распустить волосы, позволить вьющимся прядям свободно падать на плечи. Можно сдать костюм в химчистку и наконец-то переодеться в узкие джинсы и водолазку с открытыми плечами или футболку с яркими принтами. Главное — побольше разрезов и дизайнерских фишек, чтобы выглядело откровенно по-гайифски.  
  
Открытые плечи Джастину нравились. Такие вещи неплохо на нем смотрелись. Ну и еще кружевное белье. С этим всегда проблема, продается только в специализированных магазинах, и Джастин создал фейк-аккаунт, чтобы оплачивать покупки и забирать на чужое имя. Лишние сплетни ни к чему.  
  
Он взглянул на себя в зеркало в ванной — неплохо, но нужно добавить еще пару штрихов. Джастин быстро и умело подкрасил ресницы и глаза глаза, чуть размазав подводку. Ему никогда не хотелось одеваться в женские вещи. Скорее хотелось извратить мужские до той степени, чтобы не понять было, кто он на самом деле — мужчина или женщина. Член-то у него есть, но вот глаза подводить он любит. Почему бы и нет?  
  
* * *  
  
Клуб «Золотая Гайифа» располагался недалеко от его дома. Внутри, как всегда, было полутемно, шумно, людно. Джастин прикинул, стоит ли сначала потанцевать и поискать партнера среди тех, кто тоже танцует, или устроиться за стойкой, и пусть судьба на этот вечер найдет его сама. Второй вариант победил и, похоже, оказался верным.  
  
— Позволите угостить? — молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами и в деловом костюме («Да прямо мой дневной двойник», — мысленно хмыкнул Джастин) подсел к нему за барную стойку.  
  
А он неплохо выглядит, хотя и женат. Джастин скосил глаза на золотую полоску браслета на левой руке. Впрочем, это не его дело. Он искал развлечения на ночь, а чем этот хуже других? Может, женушка совсем достала. Может, он скрывает он нее свои предпочтения — ох, сколько таких пар Джастин развел за последние годы!  
  
— Конечно, — он улыбнулся, зная, что выглядит обворожительно. Его бывший как-то обмолвился, что Джастин умеет прикинуться беззащитным, и это заводит. Заводило. А потом они разругались в хлам, и Джастин лишь уверился в том, что его цинизм — не столько издержки профессии, сколько правда жизни. Постоянных партнеров с тех пор у него не было.  
  
Светловолосый явно хотел напроситься на продолжение вечера наедине: угостил выпивкой, задал несколько вежливых вопросов. Джастин подумал, что если тот предложит пойти уединиться — он согласится.  
  
* * *  
  
На втором этаже клуба располагалось несколько номеров для определенных целей. Конечно же, легальных — гостиницу можно было найти на любом доступном сайте. Светловолосый отвел его в один из этих номеров.  
  
Трахаться Джастину нравилось — иначе он не ходил бы по всем этим клубам и не красился на откровенно гайифский манер, иногда жалея о том, что нельзя так выглядеть и в повседневной жизни.  
  
А светловолосый был хорош, чего скрывать. Жаль, Джастин прослушал его имя на рецепции — задумался не вовремя о чем-то своем. Впрочем, они квиты: своего имени Джастин тоже не называл и не собирался.  
  
Светловолосый, едва оказавшись в номере, стянул пиджак с рубашкой, и Джастин невольно снова покосился на его браслет.  
  
— Ах, это, — тот понимающе усмехнулся. — Прошу прощения, все забываю.   
  
Браслет был отброшен в сторону небрежным движением.  
  
— Да мне без разницы вообще-то, — пожал плечами Джастин.  
  
— Тогда, может, познакомимся?  
  
Джастин посмотрел на него с нескрываемой иронией:  
  
— Я здесь не за этим. И вы, кажется, тоже.  
  
— Полагаю, вы правы.  
  
Светловолосый подошел к нему, приподнял лицо за подбородок:  
  
— Есть у вас какие-либо предпочтения?  
  
— Да просто трахни меня как следует, — откровенно ляпнул Джастин.  
  
* * *  
  
Он был уверен, что его по-быстрому трахнут и уйдут — обычно так и получалось. Но светловолосый, похоже, настроился на долгую ночь. Что ж, тем интереснее. Поцелуи в шею Джастин любил. А когда светловолосый спустился к паху и лизнул его член, у него встал. При этом водолазку снять ему не позволили — парень явно мысленно подрачивал на открытые плечи. Значит, водолазка была удачной идеей. Джастин усмехнулся.  
  
Сосал парень хорошо. Джастин думал, расклад будет иной, но и это было приятно — ему такое делали редко, обычно на коленях стоял он.  
  
— Леворукий! — выдохнул он, когда почти достиг пика, но светловолосый с ухмылкой сжал член у основания, не дав кончить. Джастин зашипел.  
  
Самодовольный какой, вы только посмотрите! Ну-ну. Джастин неожиданно для себя и для светловолосого перехватил инициативу — заставил его лечь на спину, стянул с него брюки и белье, оседлал бедра. Двигаться сложно, зато ощущения острее, и член партнера кажется больше — хотя у этого и так был вполне себе. Однако он молчун, за все время не издал ни звука, и даже дыхание не сбилось. Ну невозможно же так!  
  
Джастин сжался, опустившись совсем низко, и замер, выгнувшись, когда кончил. Светловолосый, судя по ощущениям, кончил почти вместе с ним.  
  
— А ты, кошки тебя задери, весьма неплох, — усмехнулся Джастин и поморщился, когда вставал.  
  
— Ты тоже, — светловолосый подмигнул, что совершенно не вязалось с его образом, и потянулся. — Иди в душ первым. Если дойдешь.  
  
Джастин приподнял бровь и показал ему средний палец. Светловолосый тихо засмеялся.  
  
* * *  
  
Две с лишним недели пролетели быстро, дел оказалось невозможно много. Похоже, осенняя депрессия действительно имела место — море разводов, и все с какими-то конфликтами. Выбраться в клуб за все это время не удалось ни разу, а так хотелось нормально расслабиться! Джастин потер глаза и вышел в коридор, чтобы пригласить очередного клиента. Когда он увидел, кто к нему пожаловал, слова застряли в горле.  
  
Светловолосый из клуба, кажется, даже в том же деловом костюме! Тот сначала его явно не узнал, но в следующее мгновение в глазах мелькнуло изумление.  
  
— Господин… гм… Придд? — в голосе послышалась насмешка, а тонкие губы тронула ухмылка.  
  
— К вашим услугам, — Джастин не моргнул и глазом: отец хорошо его выдрессировал. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
  
— Знакомые порекомендовали вас как юриста, к которому стоит обратиться по поводу расторжения брака.  
  
— Прошу, — Джастин пригласил его в кабинет, устроился за столом. Подняв голову, столкнулся с изучающим пристальным взглядом темных глаз. Ой, да чего он там не видел той ночью! Джастину мучительно хотелось закатить глаза. Вот уж воистину неловкая ситуация. Может, добавить в свои негласные правила пунктик «с женатыми — никогда»? — Как к вам обращаться? — вместо этого спросил он.  
  
— Лионель Савиньяк. Приятно, что мы наконец познакомились.  
  
— Действительно, — нужно, нужно сохранить невозмутимость. А то, судя по его характеру, засмеет. Тот еще паршивец, похоже. Леворукий, неловко-то как! А может, уточнить сразу? А то мало ли… — Вы намерены воспользоваться моими юридическими услугами? — отстраненно поинтересовался Джастин.  
  
Лионель усмехнулся и расположился в кресле удобнее, закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
— Юридическими — обязательно, — спокойно произнес он. Ухмылка стала шире. — Возможно, что и другими тоже. По окончанию бракоразводного процесса.   
  
…или неловкостей только добавится.  
  
Джастин уставился на него. Лионель невозмутимо смотрел в ответ.  
  
— Разумеется, если вы не будете против, — добавил он, помолчав.  
  
Джастин долго думал, прежде чем ответить.


End file.
